


His Master

by Sivan325



Series: Crossovers/Multiple Crossovers (Slash/Gen) [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Wolverine (2013), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betaed, Established Relationship, M/M, crossovers, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael was quite surprised to see his lover in the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erobey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erobey/gifts).



> Disclaimer: X-Men Belongs to Marvel Comics and TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon.  
> I only own the plot.
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler from the movie - Wolverine.
> 
> Beta: ellender

**Japan**

It was the day of the funeral. Mr. Yashida was dead, and Logan came to show his respects.

Master Splinter and his sons were presents as well, hiding in their costumes.

"Are you sure that he is in the crowd, Master?" Michelangelo asked.

"I am sure my son. Mr. Yashida let me know before he died. He told me about Ronin, and I do know that he is in the crowd."

"Who should be his master then, Splinter?" Leonardo asked while scanning the crowd.

Raphael could feel his father's eyes on him, and knew the answer right away.

He had found his lover, and now he could be his master, as Logan was a samurai without one.

There was a movement that caught their eye, and immediately the family split up and a fight began. His lover was not there anymore.

Donatello was fighting close to Splinter, as Mikey was near to Leo.

Raphael left his family, to try and find his lover.

Logan's life might be in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: ellender
> 
> Let me know what you think...

Raphael tried to follow his lover, while taking action in the fight, and trying to take glances at Logan, all at the same time. He then realized that Logan had been shot and was bleeding profusely from the wound.. and wondered how it had happened, as he remembered that his lover could heal himself.

Something was definitely wrong, he could feel it.

Only then did he notice his little brother shoving him out of the way; and Raphael could hear gun shots from a gun being fired their way. 

Raphael tried to move, but no avail, and Mikey wasn't moving.  
"Mikey?" he asked with concern, knowing that he could have been on the ground, if his little brother had not pushed him out of the way.   
Raphael shook his brother, hoping he would get a sign of life, but Mikey didn't move.

Mikey indeed saved his life, and yet Raphael was in a dilemma; should he check his brother or leave him, not knowing what condition he was in; and follow his lover, instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: ellender

"Mikey…" Raphael hurried toward his brother.

 

He held his brother closer, noticing his blood dripping from the gun shot, and could barely feel Mikey’s heart beating. His little brother probably was going to die in his arms.

 

He didn't know how long he held his brother; until his family arrived and saw the scene in front of them.

 

"Lay him on the ground, Raphael. Let me see how he is doing." Donatello asked softly in a very concerned tone.

 

Raphael couldn't let his little brother go.

 

"Do as your brother told you Raphael." Splinter knelt beside his sons, and noticed the sadness and grief that feat Raphael’s face.

 

Raphael laid his brother on the ground, and let Donatello check Mikey.

 

"We're staying with your brother, Raphael, and if anything happens, Leonardo will find you and tell you," Splinter said softly, "Go, find Ronin. He needs you."

With a heavy heart, Raphael left, glancing back toward his family, He left with hope that he hadn't lost his lover.


End file.
